The present invention is generally directed towards improvements in lock units of the type adapted for use with a coin operated locker cabinet.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,641, there is described an arrangement permitting a custodian to selectively, releasably and securely retain a lock unit within a mounting post of a coin operated locker cabinet and to control a patron lock for cabinet door unlocking/locking purposes, while a patron key is removed from the patron lock and unavailable for door unlocking purposes.
In pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 288,008 filed July 29, 1981, there is described a Ratchet Escapement Coin Counter Mechanism adapted to selectively accommodate a lock unit for operation by one or more coins of a given denomination, characterized in that a pre-selected number of coins of such given denomination may be counted, regardless of the total number or denomination of coins actually deposited in the coin chute with which said mechanism is associated.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,640, there is disclosed a coin operated lock unit having spacer bars removably fitted within a coin chute for purposes of accommodating the lock for coins of differing diameter.